


Demonstration

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [227]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Canon-ish, Established Relationship, F/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25533247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: caroline being possessive? for you mini drabbles!!
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [227]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Demonstration

Caroline was an affectionate lover, a trait Klaus had grown to appreciate to a surprising degree. Casual brushes through his hair, gentle stroking down his back when she passed by him, they were addicting. Rarely, though, were they made public. 

“Come with me,” she whispered, her breath soft against his ear. 

He turned to find her already walking away, glancing over her shoulder with a coy grin. Eager to shake off the vampire who’d spent the last ten minutes complaining over the processed diets of humans, Klaus was quick to follow her onto the balcony. The patio was massive and well-lit for the gala, but he found her waiting in a dark corner near the marble balustrade. 

Sitting on top of the railing, her legs teasingly kicked out the hem of her gown, the slit up the side widening with each pass. “You were looking a little bored,” she said. Her hands were already tucking into the lapels of his jacket, and she tugged him to stand between her knees.

Happy to take her lead, he dropped his palm to her exposed thigh. “Thank you for rescuing me.”

She bit her lip. “That’s all I get, a thanks?” Trailing her hands down to his belt, she left them resting over his waistband. “I think you can do better than that.”

“I think,” he quipped back, though he did let his thumb trace circles under her dress, “you’re in an interesting mood.”

“You had quite the pack of admirers wondering about your legendary…” Trailing off, she tucked her fingers into his belt and pulled him forward. “Skills.”

Smirking, he pressed a kiss to the curve of her neck. “You’re awfully kind to lend a demonstration.”

“Kind isn’t the word for it,” she murmured, moving to unbuckle his pants altogether. “But I like the idea that one of them might wander out and find us, that your scent will follow me all night.”

He dragged his nose down her collarbone, teasing her. “Possessive, aren’t we?”

Her smile was blinding. “Don’t act like you don’t love it.”

Like he could even try.


End file.
